camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Quentin Chandler
|name= Quentin Chandler |title= Son of Palaemon Hushed Sea |location=Camp Half-Blood |affiliation=Camp Half-Blood Palaemon's Cabin |status= Alive |relationship=Single |born= August 19, 1999 |age= 17 |species=Demigod |nationality= American |sexuality= Straight |accent= American |inspiration= Someone.... |interests= Someone of secret.... |active rp=WIP |created=October 1, 2015 |updated= |plans= Dunno..... |month powers= 3/6/9 Month Powers |ooc plans= |word bubble= |powers= |pet= None |bedroom=WIP |quote2="A smooth sea never made a skilled sailor." |file2=Jesse_4.jpg |file size2=180x0px |possessions= |likes= Reading, swimming in the sea |dislikes= Too noisy and idiotic people |colour= Azure |music= Alternative metal |food= Pancakes |animal= Sharks |book= The Time Machine by H.G. Wells |quote3= "To travel is to take a journey to yourself." |drink= Coconut juice |song= Any alternative rock/metal song |movie= Timeline |sport= Swimming, sailing |other= Expeditions |skills= Horse riding, sailing |weapon= A Celestial bronze sword (a bracelet made of shark teeth and Celestial bronze beads as mundane form) |strength= Strategy, Speed, Defense |weakness= offense (?) |led=0 |been=0 |model= Jesse McCartney |gender= Male |eye= Green |hair= Blonde |height= 5'10 |weight= 156 lbs |ethnicity= White American |hand= Right |shoe= 7 (American) |blood= B |voice= Alto |marks= A scar from a fight with a dracaenae |body= Slim |more images= Jesse_5.jpg Jesse_6.jpg Jesse_8.jpg Jesse_7.jpg Jesse_3.jpg |one= Quiet |best= dunno... |worst= dunno... |change= Living a normal life with his mom |mental=Sane alright |disorders= ADHD and dyslexia |medical= None |father= Palaemon |mother= Vina Chandler |creator= N/A |half= Palaemon's Cabin |full= None |other relatives= None |home= Washington, USA |earliest= His mom reading him a storybook |school= a school... |kiss= N/A |sex= N/A |love= N/A |other firsts= |nicknames= Q or Quinn |native= American |languages= American English, French, Greek |flaw= Not too social |fears= Claustrophobia |hobbies= Reading by the sea |motto= "It has always been the sea and books combined." |won't= Destroy someone he loves |admires= His mother |influenced= His father |compass= Integrity |past person= Himself |current person= Himself |crisis= Fine |problems= Fine and try |change= Get with it |alignment= Neutral |dream= Explorer |current= Active camper |quote4= "The voice of the sea speaks to the soul." |file3=Jesse_11.jpg |file size3=190x0px |vice= Smirking at things whatsoever |bad= Biting his thumb for a bit |sleep= Sleeps on front. |quirk= Shaking his wrist where his bracelet is found |attitude= Quiet, kind, hot-headed sometimes |talents= Swimming, sailing |social= Reading the atmosphere. |relationships= Vina Chandler She is Quentin's mother and a lover of Palaemon. She loves the beach and spends most of her time there. Moving to Washington from Montana because of Kean Walter's rage towards her, she had raised Quentin there and took care of him with all she has and can. Quentin loves her other than any person in the world. Palaemon He is the god of sharks and harbours and Quentin's father. Even if he never shows he's there, he helps Vina in raising their child right. Quentin thinks Palaemon's not all that bad, as long as he makes sure his mother is safe while he's away. Ahren Terrance He is a son of Lyssa and a friend he knew not months before arriving at Camp. He was a great friend and pretty agile. While at Camp, they became best friends, and he's the only person Quentin trusts besides his mother. |ease= Alone |priority= Staying sane. |past= Nothing much |accomplishment= Still getting to it... |secret= None |known= No |tragedy= Leaving his mom |wish= To see his mom again and let Ahren be happy |cheated= No |relates= Fine |strangers= Fine |lover= N/A |friends= Funny, sometimes quiet, moody |familyp= Kind and a book lover |first impression= Serious |like most= Having adventures |like least= Too many 'friends' }} Category:Summer June Category:Demigods Category:Children of Palaemon Category:Born in August Category:Born in 1999 Category:Quentin Category:Jesse McCartney Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:Chandler (Name) Category:9 Month Power